The South park pack
by Fireember345
Summary: Kyle has strange dreams, but there is more to it than he knows
1. Chapter 1

A red silhouette scatters into the wilds of the mountain town, South Park.

He peers through the bushes to see a big, fluffy, brown rabbit, eating grass peacefully.

He crouches down for the attack and then he strikes!

The wolf bit down the creature with a clean blow.

The red creature grabbed a hold of his prey and began to eat.

But then his ears pick up something, he moves to where the noise was coming from.

He looked deeper into the wild like trees.

Soon a pair of amber eyes appeared, then snap!

sheila broflovski The young ginger boy known as Kyle Broflovski shot up from a terrible fright of the dream.

*What the h3ll?

That same dream again?

What is wrong with me?* Kyle thought as he got out of bed and went downstairs to get a drink of water.

The young ginger soon hear his father, Gerald Broflovski and his mother Sheila Broflovski discussing about thing about him.

Things that Kyle is unable to get them all.

"Honey, it will be okay, Kyle's not what I am.

The chances of him inheriting are 1 to 100." Gerald try to comfort.

"But it could still happen!

He's at that age for the great change!

And if they found out that he's your son and you didn't tell them...

I don't even want to think about it!" Sheila cried as she began to sob.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyle asked as both of parents shot up in surprise.

"AH!

Kyle!

How long have you been there!?" The Jewish father gasped.

"I was just to get a drink of water and I heard you guys. What were you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Oh nothing. Go back to sleep. Your mom will tuck you in." His father answered.

The boy hesitated, but went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kyle was still thinking about the dreams and what was his parents talking about last night as he waited for the bus.

Kyle felt very unease of it all.

*What were they talking about?

Does it involve the dreams that I've been having?

No, It couldn't be.* The young Jew thought as something shook his shoulder.

"Kyle, you okay?" His best friend, Stan wondered full of worry.

"Huh? What?

Oh, sorry Stan I was thinking about something.

What were you saying?" Kyle asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Then the young ginger saw his fat 'friend' cursing and throwing a hissy fit.

"What's with fatss?" Kyle wondered to the two others.

"You didn't respond when Cartman was trying to rip on you and now he's all p!ss off." Kenny explained as he was watching Eric get angry and was enjoying the show.

"God D^$m Jew!

F*&amp;k you, Kahl!

I hope you die!

I hope you F&amp;*king die!" Cartman cursed as the three boys were having a blast watching.

"You should ignore him more often." Stan chuckled.

"Yeah." Kyle laughed.

Soon the bus came and the boys found their seats.

Kyle sat by Stan and Cartman, still very angry, sat by Butters and Kenny sat by Clyde.

"So dude, what were you thinking about?" Stan wondered as he gave a glance a worry to him.

"It was about those dreams.

I had another one last night.

And what's scares me more is that they don't freak me out as much as they should." The ginger sighed.

"Well why don't you tell your parents?" Stan wondered as Kyle shook his head.

"I'm not sure, last night they were talking about me and things I don't even understand. Dude, I don't know what to do." Kyle sighed.

"Well maybe school can keep your mind off it. And if that doesn't work, we could always go on an adventure." The raven haired boy suggested.

"I don't know Stan, something is telling me that there's an adventure coming our way already."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the elementary school was filled with kids chattering, gossiping or even fighting.

Kyle was having a hard time opening his locker and was getting frustrated because of the rusty thing.

"Kyle, dude, calm down.

You look like you're going rip apart the locker." Stan pleaded as he gestured his hands to relax.

"I'm fine.

I'm just a little... Tense today." Kyle falsely smiled as he tried to yank the locker open.

"Jews don't have muscles." Cartman taunted as he sang and taunt.

That was a big mistake.

Because Kyle punched a large hole into his locker, causing his whole arm to go in.

Everyone stopped as they gasped with fear.

"SHUT!

THE!

H3LL!

UP!

YOU!

FAT!

SS!" Kyle'd roared like a beast as he threw the locker door at him, causing him to fly off to the wall.

The fat one was knocked out insistently, his nose broken and oozing blood.

Everyone turned to the shock Jewish boy.

"Holly Shi!t..." Craig muttered as he slowly stepped back.

"Dude, what's happening to you?" Stan gasped, frightened and worried for his friend.

"I-I don't know...

What's going on?" Kyle shook from shock.

"K-Kyle? R-report t-t-to the p-principle's office mkay..." Mr. Mackey stuttered, not sounding very confident.

"God D&amp;#m it." Kyle cursed as he went with the councilor.

"Kyle did what?" Principal Victoria requested to hear again, having a hard believing him.

"Kyle mkay, punched a hole in his locker mkay, and threw the locker door at Eric Cartman mkay, and knocked him out mkay." Mr. Mackey explained, not believing it himself.

"I'm very sorry Principal Victoria. I don't know what came over me." The young ginger haired boy apologized with honesty in his voice.

He did not really know how he became so violent or even strong.

"Then I guess I'll have to call your parents.

But I highly doubt they'll believe us. I hardly believe it." Principal Victoria responded as she dialed Kyles parents.

Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski came with angry looks on their faces of hearing their son got into trouble again.

"What have you done now Kyle." Sheila Broflovski demanded.

"Kyle some how tore a hole in his locker with his fist and threw it at Eric Cartman." Mr. Mackey explained as both of the parents went wide eyed.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" Sheila screamed in horror.

"Sheila, it dosen't prove that kyle's-" Gerald tried to reason his wife but then she fainted.

"Mom!" Kyle shouted as he and his father try to wake her up.


	4. Read me

I have decided to discontinue the story, if you want to finish what I left off let me know through pm


End file.
